1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a technology of treating a received sound in an electronic device, and more particularly to an electronic device for preventing a received sound from leaking outside of the electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional electronic device enables a receiver to reproduce and transfer a sound to a user receiving a call so that the user hears contents in a voice call.
The user may perform the voice call through an earphone or a Bluetooth headset.
The conventional electronic device allows the received sound to leak outside of the electronic device, and causes a problem of personal security as it relates to the contents of the voice call. That is, in a public place under a calm environment, the user may unintentionally leak the contents of the voice call to unknown people, and the unknown people may unintentionally hear the contents in the voice call.
When the sound reproduced by the receiver is loud, it is advantageous of the user to clearly understand the content of the voice call, but the received sound leaking out becomes louder.
If the user performs the voice call using an earphone, the leakage of the received sound can be prevented. However, an additional unit, e.g., an earphone, is required and it is difficult for the user to hear sound from outside of the electronic device during the voice call.